


Welcome to the Revolutionary Set

by BroadwayGhostie (GhostJustice)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is part of the Squad now, College AU, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Some characters won't appear until later, Texting, its a texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJustice/pseuds/BroadwayGhostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Turtlegay: petition for herc to replace aaron as mom friend</p><p>Laf: petition signed</p><p>Wait4it: wait no</p><p>Wait4it: I feel threatened."</p><p>Just a couple of children messing around and dragging eachother and complaining and God help them all.</p><p>*EDIT: Discontinued. This fic will not update anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revolutionary Set

Turtlegay: Hey Laf

Laf: wtf do u want im cooking hamburgers while wearing an american flag apron and listening to Star Spangled Banner

Turtlegay: why.

Laf: I wanted to know what being an american was like

Hercules: He adopted a bald eagle.

Laf: yeah his name is John <33

Turtlegay: awe you named your eagle after me <3 ily

Laf: ily2

Hercules: That's gay.

Turtlegay: so r u wtf

Turtlegay: but anyway I got the contact of a guy named Alex today at the coffee shop

Turtlegay: he was with a a ron

Turtlegay: he's a cute

Laf: u tell me u love me then cheat on me like this

Turtlegay: our relationship is platonic

Laf: I'm crying

Hercules: Don't worry babe I still love you.

Laf: <333 I'm cured

Turtlegay: wow rude

Turtlegay: anyway I'm going to message him

Laf: add him to chat

Hercules: Add him to chat.

Turtlegay: shit okay

 

**_You shared contacts with Hamshot_ **

  
Turtlegay: yo

Hamshot: hi

Turtlegay: what u doing

Hamshot: procrastinating sleep

Hamshot: I haven't slept in a week, I'm weak, I'm awake

Hamshot: you'd never see a college student more in need of a break

Turtlegay: did you just spit a verse at me after knowing me for a day

Turtlegay: nice.

Hamshot: yeah I'm dead inside and I thought you should know that

Turtlegay: wanna join a group chat with my friends?

Hamshot: ok y not

  
**_Turtlegay added Hamshot to The Revolutionary Set_ **

  
Laf: la la baguette Eiffel Tower bonjour

Hercules: Hi.

Hercules: Laf no.

Laf: Laf yes

Turtlegay: this was a mistake I'm sorry

Hamshot: I'm not sure what I expected but I think this is fine

Laf: hello I'm Lafayette and I'm a French but you can call me La Baguette

Hamshot: hello I'm Alexander but you can call me Hamburger

Hercules: Nice to meet you.

Laf: hamburrger

Turtlegay: Laf no don't bring Aaron into this

Laf: ham burr ger

Hamshot: omFG nO

Hercules: Go to time out, Laf.

Laf: fite me herc

Hercules: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, go to  
the time out corner.

Laf: how fucking dare you use my full name

Hamshot: did you copy and paste that because there's no way you remembered that

Hercules: I wish I copy-and-pasted that.

Turtlegay: damn herc perfect grammar till the end

Hercules: Someone has to have the Grammar(TM) down.

Turtlegay: one day herc is gonna be so done he starts forgetting his grammar so he can yell louder and quicker

Hercules: It's not incorrect grammar if you're mad enough.

Hamshot: herc is me

Turtlegay: but you always r using incorrect grammar

Hamshot: exactly.

 

**_Laf changed the group name to HamBurrger_ **

  
Laf: petition to elect Alex has our new leader

Turtlegay: I'm the one who found him and now I'm being overthrown

Wait4it: why did you guys wake me at 1 in the morning go to sleep

Wait4it: also I thought it was clear that I was the leader

Turtlegay: no ur like the strict mom friend who doesn't let us have fun

Wait4it: but I found him

Hamshot: set up a poll

Laf: okay.

Laf: http://www.strawpoll.me/10822841/r

Laf: Alex wins 3 to 1

Hercules: Aaron voted for himself.

Laf: for shame

Turtlegay: for shammmmmeeeeee

Wait4it: so did alexander

Hamshot: u got me

Turtlegay: yeah but we like Alex better

Wait4it: what

Turtlegay: did I stutter

Wait4it: ghhnkhjygfhhmnljj

Wait4it: I didn't come out here to be dragged like this

Hamshot: I'm honored

Laf: get comfortable burrch (burr bitch)

Laf: once ur in you stay

Laf: same goes for ham

Hamshot: alitch (Alex bitch)

Laf: exactly

  
_**Wait4it left** _ **_HamBurrger_ **

  
Laf: noo ay ay ron

  
**_Laf added Wait4it to HamBurrger_ **

 

Wait4it: I refuse to be apart of this

Hercules: Go to sleep, children.

Laf: okay

Hamshot: Herc is the mom friend we deserve

Turtlegay: petition for herc to replace aaron as mom friend

Laf: petition signed

Wait4it: wait no

Wait4it: I feel threatened.

Hercules: we can both be mom friend

Turtlegay: mom friends (plural)

Hamshot: yes, as an orphan, I would like to be raised by grammatical correct mom and no fun mom

Wait4it: I feel insulted

Wait4it: I'm rlly fun

Laf: sure jan

Wait4it: hey Lafayette

Wait4it: talk less

Laf: rude

Wait4it: shh less of that.

Hercules: ALEX, YOU'RE AN ORPHAN?

Hamshot: ye

Hercules: This is unacceptable. I'm adopting you.

Wait4it: I'm an orphan too you know

Turtlegay: your already strict mom

Hercules: You're a grown man, Alexander is a baby boy, alone, and scared.

Hamshot: im but a smol bisexual

Wait4it: he's 2 years older than me

Turtlegay: your taller and that's what counts

Wait4it: hey john

Turtlegay: what

Wait4it: it's past your bedtime

Turtlegay: shit why did we give aaron mom privileges

Turtlegay: goodnight

Hercules: Yeah. Laf is passed out on the floor. Y'all should go to sleep while I carry him to bed, like the good and caring mother I am.

Hamshot: but I was writing an essay that's due next month

Wait4it: do it next month

Hamshot: noo

Wait4it: alexander,,,, what does my name say

Hamshot: wait4it??

Wait4it: follow that advice and sleep so that I can sleep

Hamshot: we share a dorm room why are you messaging me

Wait4it: doesn't matter just sleep

Hamshot: okay.

 

ooo

 

Wait4it: I can see your phone under your sheets Alexander go to sleep


	2. Raining Turtles and Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cinnamon roll: it's raining hard oVER THERE THEY ARE STILL WET YET THEY'VE BEEN INSIDE FOR HOW LONG???
> 
> Turtlegay: it's raining turtles
> 
> Hercules: And horses"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know
> 
> Angelica- Right angle
> 
> Eliza- Cinnamon roll 
> 
> Peggy- And Peg

Turtlegay: where the double a batteries at??

Hercules: Double A batteries?

Turtlegay: Aaron and Alex

Turtlegay: double a batteries

Laf: YEAH WHERE R U FRIENDS

Wait4it: we're stuck in a thunderstorm

Wait4it: alex and I stopped when my car's gas ran out and we're hanging in mcdonald's

Hercules: Where are you I'm going to pick you up.

Wait4it: you don't have a car

Hercules: Shit. You're right.

Turtlegay: I'll run to the nearest gas station and grab gas and run over to you

Wait4it: wait until the rain stops

Turtlegay: no

Wait4it: there's lightning

Turtlegay: okay

Turtlegay: where's Alex

Wait4it: his phone is dead he's using my portable charger

Laf: plug ur car into the portable charger

Hercules: That's not how cars work, though.

Laf: shit uhh

Turtlegay: where are you

Wait4it: you're not picking us up in a thunderstorm I disallow it as your mom friend.

Turtlegay: sssshit ok

Hercules: Don't swear.

Turtlegay: sssshoot ok

Laf: let Alex talk 2k16

Wait4it: if he uses his phone while it's charging it won't charge.

Turtlegay: let alex talk 2k15

Wait4it: u can survive not talking to ur boyfriend for a few hours jacky

Turtlegay: rude

Turtlegay: im offended that you think Alex is my boyfriend and that u called me jacky

Turtlegay: only my family can call my jack

Laf: IMPLYING THAT WE ARE NOT FAM

Turtlegay: laf nO

Laf: OHANA MEANS FAMILY

Laf: AND FAMILY MEANS THAT NOBODY IS LEFT BEHIND

Laf: ALSO JOHN UR SO GAY THAT THE GAY PRIDE FLAG SHOULD HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU ON IT

Wait4it: you've been exposed

Hercules: OTP, Lams

Laf: LAMS

Wait4it: nobody tell Alex this is our codeword for how gay they both are

Turtlegay: fuck all of you

Laf: ily2 <3

Hercules: ily2 <33

Wait4it: ily2 <333

Turtlegay: are you guys in sync or something

Wait4it: john

Turtlegay: what

Wait4it: Alex said "ily2 <3333"

Turtlegay: im

**_  
Turtlegay left Hamburrger_ **

  
Laf: that's gay

Hercules: What's gay?

Laf: John

Wait4it: Alex said "tru"

Hercules: So when are we gonna let him back in?

Wait4it: once he asks

Laf: hey

Wait4it: what

Laf: the schuyler sisters want to join

Wait4it: add them

**_  
Laf added Right Angle, Cinnamon roll, And Peg to Hamburrger_ **

 

Hercules: WORK WORK

Right Angle: Angelllllicaaaa

Hercules: WORK WORK

Cinnamon roll: Elizzzzaaaa

And Peg: AND PEGGY

Right Angle: The schuyler sisteeerrrsss

Wait4it: do you have to do that every time?

Right Angle: WERK

Cinnamon roll: we change our names too much we have to do it every time to ensure you understand who is who

Hercules: Peggy cuts me off every time

And Peg: I type fast

And Peg: git gud herc

Cinnamon roll: where's alex

Wait4it: looking over my shoulder at mcdonald's and being annoying

Hercules: What's he doing now?

Wait4it: he's reading the chat to me dramatically and loudly

Laf: tell him he's doing a good job and that I'm proud of him

Wait4it: he said "thanks"

Laf: tell him lams

Wait4it: he's confused

Laf: good

 

**_Laf added Turtlegay to Hamburrger_ **

 

Turtlegay: IM ALIVE

And Peg: hi jack

Laf: hi jack

Wait4it: hi jack

Hercules: Hi Jack.

Right Angle: hi jack

Cinnamon roll: hi jack

Wait4it: Alex said "hi jack"

Turtlegay: fuck all of you

Laf: Especially Alex

Wait4it: gUYS I HAD TO PUSH ALEX OUT THE WAY SO THAT HE WOULDNT SEE THAT WE LOWKEY SHIP HIM AND HE SPILLED HIS DRINK ALL OVER THE TABLE AND HE YELLED MOTHERFUCKSTICK IM DYING

And Peg: WTF WHY

Cinnamon Roll: WHAT IS A FUCK STICK

Laf: *eye brow wiggle*

Cinnamon roll: YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT WANT TO KNOW

Right Angle: Alex is a mess I knew it from when I first saw him

Turtlegay: you should've warned us

Right Angle: you guys are also a mess so it wouldn't matter anyway

Turtlegay: savage

Right Angle: it's true though

Cinnamon roll: we're all mad in the hamburrger squad

Wait4it: it's been about 5 minutes, the mess still isn't cleaned, it's still raining and alex has fallen asleep on my shoulder someone pick us up plEASE

Laf: that's gay

Wait4it: vfgdbgddrch,hbjhfysd

Right Angle: hold up I'll pick you up where are you

Wait4it: the mcdonalds where lafayette and hercules buried that piece of paper that said "rip lmao"

Right Angle: gotcha I'm bringing gas so you and Alex can drive in UR car

Wait4it: okay

Hercules: Don't text and drive!

Right Angle: ok mom

Turtlegay: are we just going to keep calling herc mom??

Turtlegay: Yeah??

Turtlegay: okay.

Wait4it: come quick though I don't want alex to start drooling on my shoulder

Laf: that mcdonald's isn't that far away,, you'll live

And Peg: yeah I'm with angelica and Eliza we're almost there

Laf: take pics I want to see Alex asleep on ay ay ron

And Peg: I'm offended that you thought I wouldn't

And Peg: we're here I have pics

**_  
And Peg sent: uncomfortable burrger.png_ **

  
Laf: blackmail

Turtlegay: this pic offends me

Turtlegay: for no particular reason

Cinnamon roll: OKAY BUT ME AND ANGELICA ARE LIKE "COME ON" AND AA JUST PICKS A TINY SMOL LITTLE HAM BRIDLE STYLE AND HE LOOKS SO UNCOMFORTABLE

And Peg: YEh

Turtlegay: PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

**_  
Peg sent: Blackmail.png_ **

  
Laf: this is my lock screen

Cinnamon roll: it's raining hard oVER THERE THEY ARE STILL WET YET THEY'VE BEEN INSIDE FOR HOW LONG???

Turtlegay: it's raining turtles

Hercules: And horses.

Laf: tag yourself I'm Alex

Hercules: I'm Aaron.

And Peg: I'm me

Turtlegay: I'm the spilled soda on the table

Right Angle: I'm the table

Cinnamon roll: I'm the annoyed mcdonalds employee in the background

**_  
Wait4it left Hamburrger_ **

  
Laf: TYPICAL

Cinnamon roll: nooo burrrr

**_  
Turtlegay added Wait4it to Hamburrger_ **

  
Turtlegay: you join, you stay

Wait4it: I'd rather not

Hercules: Wait, are you still driving?

Wait4it: no I'm carrying Alex back up to our dorm room

Laf: ONE SEC IM COMING OUTSIDE

Laf: LMAO

Wait4it: shhh

Wait4it: wait nO DONT TAKE A PICTURE

Laf: blackmail

Cinnamon roll changed the group name to Blackmail

Wait4it: I'm going to sleep

Wait4it: u should all go to sleep too it's 2 am on a Monday

Laf: OH RIGHT BYE

Hercules: Yeah, everyone go to sleep.

Turtlegay: ok mom

Hercules: Was that sass?

Turtlegay: so wat if it was fite me behind mcdonalds you turd

Hercules: Tomorrow, at 9:50.

Turtlegay: see you there

Wait4it: first of all, I forbid you from fighting your mother

Wait4it: second,

Wait4it: fucking hell

Turtlegay: WHATEVER MOM #2


	3. Thomas Jefferson's coming hommmee... kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon roll: did anyone notice that laf and thomas and hercules and james look a lot alike
> 
> Cinnamon roll: like identical
> 
> Laf: really???
> 
> Laf: nahhh
> 
> JamesM: I don’t see it.
> 
> Hercules: I blame it on hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded 2 days ago? But i had some technical difficulties including my kitten and stuff so yeah.

Hamshot: guYS

Cinnamon roll: what happened now?

Hamshot: thoMAS JEFFERSON

And Peg: of course

Laf: i have his skpye contact

Hamshot: w h y

Laf: his hair is nice

Laf: and he flirted with me once when we were both drunk so we shared skype contacts instead of numbers

Hamshot: TREASON

Turtlegay: BETRAYAL

Hamshot: TREACHERY

Turtlegay: DISOWNED

Hamshot: BLOCKED

Laf: john u and i both know his hair is nice and ur just siding with alex

Turtlegay: not true

And Peg: sure jan

Wait4it: sure jacky

Turtlegay: blocked

  
_**Laf added Jeffersin to Blackmail** _

  
Jeffersin: what is this

Laf: hell

Turtlegay: ONCE YOU JOIN YOU STAY YOU KNOW THIS LAF WHY DO YOU FORSAKEN US LIKE THIS

Laf: spite

Hamshot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jeffersin: let me leave I see that this is hell now

Cinnamon roll: get comfortable tommy j

Jeffersin: don’t call me that

Laf: but uh oh little did they know

And Peg: what are you planning

  
_**Laf added JamesM to Blackmail** _

  
JamesM: Didn’t ask for this.

Hercules: None of us did.

Right Angle: Eyyyyyyy Thomas

Jeffersin: Eyyyyyyy

Hamshot: hell

Cinnamon roll: did anyone notice that laf and thomas and hercules and james look a lot alike

Cinnamon roll: like identical

Laf: really???

Laf: nahhh

JamesM: I don’t see it.

Hercules: I blame it on hallucinations.

Jeffersin: yeah you must be tired and thinking stupid things

Laf: like late night shitposting and psychologies

Jeffersin: exactly

Right Angle: herc and james’ last names both start with a M

Right Angle: it’s a conspiracy

Laf: :3c

Hamshot: what are you scheming

Laf: nothing

And Peg: deceit

And Peg: that is a face of deceit

Laf: you have no proof I don’t have to say anything at all

Turtlegay: I have proof

Turtlegay: ur vv untrustworthy

Laf: you got a point

Turtlegay: ily

Laf: ily2

Turtlegay: how do I know this is not another one of your lies

Laf: john,,,,,,

Turtlegay: cries

Hamshot: don’t worry I’m here for u bae

Turtlegay: <333

Laf: u move oh that quickly??!?!?

JamesM: Why am I here again?

Jeffersin: shh I’m going to get popcorn

JamesM: oh okay good

Hercules: The emotion, the plot, the dramas, it’s a work oh art

Right Angle: previously, on the revolutionary set,

Right Angle: Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair

Hercules: and he wrote it down right there

Right Angle: on lams

Hamshot: did you just turn our group chat into a drama

Right Angle: you basically asked for it

Cinnamon roll: i leave for ONE SECOND to develop my hercules-james-lafayette-thomas conspiracy and already gay drama

Jeffersin: what

Laf: do tell us about this,,, how do u say,,, conspiracy

And Peg: u don’t even have to say “how do u say” because ur tyPING IT

Laf: rude yes I do

And Peg: no u know exactly how to say it ur just trying to be cool

Laf: even more rude

Cinnamon roll: so like what if we aren’t even real we’re just in a movie or a play with dual casting and that’s why they look so much alike, like maybe there’s some connection between them like a similarity but I’m still trying to figure that part out

Hamshot: maybe the connection is that thomas and james are assholes but laf and herc are angels and too good for this world

Jeffersin: we’re right here

Laf: awwww ily

Cinnamon roll: I’ll write that down

Turtlegay: that seems plausible

Wait4it: Thomas, James, my condolences to you

Jeffersin: I’m going…

Laf: stay

Laf: don’t stay for me,,, stay for the spite

Hamshot: I’m going to punch both of u

Laf: really

Hamshot: no I’ll just yell at u when I see you

Hamshot: actually,,,,

Hamshot: laf don’t wear your hair out to or I may punch you

Laf: this conspiracy is rude

Cinnamon roll: ur rude

Laf: tru I try my best

  
_**Jeffersin left Blackmail** _

  
_**JamesM left Blackmail** _

  
Laf: awwwe

Hamshot: WE’RE FREE

Wait4it: what a shit show

Hamshot: and where were you??

Wait4it: watching silently

Hamshot: why didn’t you say anything???!!!!!!1 I thought i could trust you

Wait4it: don’t bring me into the drama

Hamshot: crie s

Laf: screenshot

Laf: blackmail

And Peg: the pictures,,,,

Wait4it: n O

Peg: it’s time

  
_**And Peg sent: blackmail.png** _

  
_**Laf sent: hamburrger.jpg** _

  
_**Hamshot: om,g** _

Wait4it: wtf u guys I thought I could trust u

And Peg: you thought wrong

Hamshot: LMAO

Wait4it: betrayal

Hamshot: guys be careful once he shot me in the chest with a nerf gun

Laf: oh shit how are you alive??

Hamshit: miracle

Right Angle: be careful sis

And Peg: okay

Laf: why does aaron own nerf gun

Wait4it: for little shits like you

Laf: fair enough

 

 

 


	4. Y'all knuckleheads in loco parenthis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait4it: jacky do you want to trade roommates
> 
> Turtlegay: not with that tone I don't
> 
> Wait4it: I'll pay you
> 
> Hercules: translation: "john pls babysit this child"

Hercules: why is laf outside yelling?

Turtlegay: I threw his american flag apron into the lake

Hercules: why

Turtlegay: he called turtles reptilian hermit crabs and I couldn't stand for that

Hercules: should we go get him

Hercules: it's raining

Hamshot: lafayette's a smart man he'll be fine

And Peg: guYS

Turtlegay: what

And Peg: herc stopped using punctuation and capitulation

Hercules: ye I got tired after a week

Hamshot: I guess I have to use correct grammar now.

Turtlegay: this is unsettling

Right Angle: please stop

Wait4it: alex no

Hamshot: Someone has to keep the peace and order.

Hercules: petition to hand the grammar over to aaron

Wait4it: wait no

Turtlegay: SIGNED

And Peg: PLEASE ALEX IS UNSETTLING ME

Cinnamon roll: I just got here but I agree

Right Angle: ^^^

Hercules: IT IS SETTLED

Wait4it: how bout there just be no grammar

Hercules: CHAOS

Wait4it: but

Hercules: C H A O S

Wait4it: it's already chaotic af here

Hamshot: tru

Turtlegay: laf is still outside

Wait4it: leave him

Hercules: is this the kinda friends we are

Wait4it: yes pretty much

Hercules: okay

Hamshot: I'm going to go get him

Turtlegay: no you'll get urself wet

Hamshot: I'm gOING TO GET HIM

Wait4it: he walked out the room.

Cinnamon roll: you guys were in the same room, and yet you still talked in chat

Wait4it: yes we were sitting right in front of each other looking out the window at laf

Cinnamon roll: ohhh

 

ooo

 

Wait4it: Alex can't sleep and he's driving me crazy hELP

Laf: I'm freezing and also half naked

Turtlegay: he took my covers off my bed so I'm also sleeping except fully dressed

Hercules: read him a bedtime story

Wait4it: no he read a bunch of scary stories online and now he's too scared to sleep

Hamshot: okay but what if there's a murderer in the closet

Wait4it: that we dont have a closet

Hamshot: under the bed

Cinnamon roll: again, your in the same room, having a direct conversation in texts

Wait4it: I'm too tired to talk

Hamshot: if I talk I won't be able to hear something creeping up on me.

Wait4it: herc the baby won't sleep take care of it

Hamshot: I'm not a baby I am an adult

Hercules: im in an entirely different room

Hercules: also alex you are a too small toddler

Hamshot: no I'm an adult

Hercules: child

Hamshot: only 19 but my mind is older

Hamshot: if anything you're the child

Hercules: I'm getting ready to buy an apartment while your staying up because of scary stories

Laf: SHOTS FIRED!!!!!!

Turtlegay: daMN HERC

Hamshot: rude

Wait4it: jacky do you want to trade roommates

Turtlegay: not with that tone I don't

Wait4it: I'll pay you

Hercules: translation: "john pls babysit this child"

Wait4it: ^

Hamshot: nmhyghivxdhhibv

Turtlegay: it's okay Alex ur in safe hands

Laf: so in this metaphorical reality where aaron and herc are the parents, alex is the child, and john is the babysitter, where does that put me?? What am I???

Wait4it: the bad influence

Cinnamon roll: what about me?

Hercules: the good influence

Turtlegay: angelica is the cool aunt

Cinnamon roll: and peggy is the random next door neighbor

And Peg: fitting

Wait4it: Alex fell asleep,,, finally,,,, god is real

Hercules: what was he even doing that kept you up?? Yelling??

Wait4it: his computer screen and also the fact that he was quietly freestyle rapping and that was enough to drive me up the wall

Wait4it: I use the word "quietly" lightly

Turtlegay: R.I.P Aaron Burr

Laf: Cause of death: Alexander Hamilton

Hercules: it also works the other way around

Hercules: burr's got those nerf guns

Wait4it: they're fully loaded and ready to spill blood

Laf: I'm scared

Wait4it: hey,,,

Laf: what

Wait4it: y'all,,, should sleep

Laf: okey I'm pretty warm now

Turtlegay: that's because your under a mountain of sheets u french fucker

Laf: zzzzzzz

Turtlegay: fuck you

Laf: ZZZZZZZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like this one is shorter than usual, but I have 3% of battery left and its 1 am so...
> 
> Also, we have over 100 kudos, I think, which is crazy because I didn't think anyone would like this and there's only 4 very short chapters.


	5. Cold in my Professions, Warm in my friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hamshot: I think your pants look hot
> 
> Hamshot: I like u a lot
> 
> Turtlegay: Alex,
> 
> Turtlegay: i like you too but you could've worded it better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell by the summary, HOLY HELL LAMS WARNING
> 
> just some awkward bros being gay.

Turtlegay: guys there's like 50 pokestops on our campus alone

Hamshot: WHERE ARE THE CHARIZARDS

Wait4it: Alex owns every gym within a 100 mile radius

Hamshot: team valor will dominate

Hamshot: fuck you and ur crappy ass blue team, burr

And Peg: don't mind me, I am but a simple zapdos, riding by on my heelies

Hercules: ^

Wait4it: I'm slowly trying to take all of Alex's gyms

Laf: as a proud member of team valor, I will not stand for this

Right Angle: ^

Turtlegay: where my Mystics at??

Cinnamon roll:^

Wait4it:^^

Hercules: Mystics outnumber us this is unacceptable

Hamshot: johnn :cc

Turtlegay: I'm sorry but articunos are rad

Hamshot: tru,,, I don't blame you for not picking the most rad team because the blue blinded you

Turtlegay: I'm glad u understand ily

Hamshot: ily2

Wait4it: gay

Hercules: lams

Wait4it: OTP

Turtlegay: bhbjhjbjlvhkgvykgbljbtytc

Hercules: if you thought you could get by us, you were wrong.

Hamshot: squints

Wait4it: squints back

Laf: okay uhh sorry to interrupt but I need a ride I was playing Pokemon go but now I'm far away and I don't wanna walk.

Wait4it: I'll come.

Hercules: remember, little lion, remember to stay alert when playing Pokemon go, unlike laf

Hamshot: ok dad

Laf: rude.

Hercules: didn't u read the warnings at the loading screen

Laf: yeahhhhh

Hercules: exactly

Turtlegay: there's a gym in a park close to here and I challenged it last week and like 5 valors pulled up and took it back.

Hamshot: g o o d

Turtlegay: one was powering through on a bike with both flat tires

Turtlegay: it was wild

Right Angle: oH WERE YOU THE MYSTIC WITH THE VAPOREON NAMED POWERADE

Turtlegay: YEA

Right Angle: I WAS GOING TO TAKE THE GYM BUT ANOTHER VALOR CLAIMED IT BEFORE I COULD.

Turtlegay: I can't believe we were at the same gym without even noticing or seeing eachother

And Peg: that's wild

Laf: I caught like 9 ratatatas the other day

And Peg: that's mild

Laf: oh hey aaron is here

Turtlegay: ayyyy double a battery

Hercules: I thought both Alex and aaron were double a batteries together

Turtlegay: no,, together they are a hamburrger with extra spice

Cinnamon roll: that's some nice spoce if I do say so myself

Hamshot: spoce

Cinnamon roll: listen alex I'm tired of ur shit

Hamshot: well

Hamshot: thaTS OK BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS

Turtlegay: yeaH

Laf: c'mon jacky stop kissing alex's ass and actually kiss his ass

Turtlegay: rUDE

Turtlegay: I AM NOT KISSING HIS ASS NOR DO I WISH TO BE INVOLVED IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM

Hercules: sure jan

Hamshot: HYBJHFFSEDVBMOOKNGVTRDGTHNJUGBVFGTRFGBVHUHJNNU

  
**_Cinnamon roll changed the group name to lams should kiss_ **

  
Laf: aaron agrees that you two should kiss

Wait4it: I didn't say that

Laf: that's an imposter

Wait4it: we're at a red light I can speak freely

Cinnamon roll: are you implying that you do not ship lams

Wait4it: i never said that i didn't

Laf: I can see the sweat rolling down his face as he ponders the question

Wait4it: not true

Laf: Read at 10:04 am

Wait4it: I support the gay children in their relationship

Hamshot: WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP

Turtlegay: LAMS IS NOT A THING

Cinnamon roll: smells a little like BULLSHIT

Hamshot: RUDE

Cinnamon roll: c'mon tell eachother how u really feel

Hamshot: I refuse these accusations.

Cinnamon roll: ok sure jan

  
ooo

[1 hr later]  
[Message to Turtlegay]

Hamshot: Okay but like

Hamshot: I think your pants look hot

Hamshot: I like u a lot

Turtlegay: Alex,

Turtlegay: i like you too but you could've worded it better

Hamshot: oh well

Hamshot: I love u a lot

Turtlegay: yes that works I love you a lot too

Hamshot: that's gay

Turtlegay: your gay

Hamshot: we're both gay

Turtlegay: yeah

Hamshot: I'm kinda happy rn because your so nice and hot and I wanted to like kiss your face from the moment I saw you.

Hamshot: I should've wrote this down before it would've been better

Turtlegay: Alex I'm so gay for you you have like no idea

Turtlegay: like imagine a giant ball of all the gay in the world, and then paint it rainbow

Turtlegay: that's how gay I am for you

Hamshot: no one second I'm going to write you a love letter and it's going to be the best jus t y ou wa it

Turtlegay: ok a y

Hamshot: Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me.

Turtlegay: I'm crying and I'm getting weird looks from laf but I don't care that was beautiful

Hamshot: next time I see you I'm walking up to you and kissing you

Turtlegay: yes I can agree to this.

Hamshot: this is gay

  
ooo

  
[the day after]  
[Group lams should kiss]

Laf: OH MY FUC IN GOD

Laf: GUYS WE DID IT

Wait4it: lovedoesntdiscriminatebetweenthesinnersandthesaints

Cinnamon roll: did what

Laf: okay so me and John are walking right?? And a turn a corner and we seen aaron and Alex right??

Wait4it: ittakesandittakesandittakes

Laf: and I'm going to say hi but jacky and hammy over here are dead set towards eachother

Wait4it: butwekeeplovinganyway

Laf: and I'm like what's gonna happen??

Laf: and they start making out

Laf: like they are really going at it

Wait4it:welaughandwecry

Laf: and aaron dropped everything he was holding of shock or something

Laf: which makes sense because like ???? Wtf when did that happen???

Wait4it: andwebreakandwemakeourmistakes

Cinnamon roll: is aaron okay?

Wait4it: no there's all this uneXPECTED GAY IN MY FACE

Hercules: he's just mad cause he's single

Wait4it: wAiTfOrItWaItFoRiT waitFOrIT wa1TF0R1T

Turtlegay: weLL IVE HEARD YOU GOTTA LITTLE SOMEONE ON THE SIDE, BURR

Wait4it: wtf HE IS NOT EVEN LOOKING AT HIS PHONE WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT

Turtlegay: WHAT ARE YOU TRYNA HIDE, BURR

Wait4it: WHAT HE IS STARING DIRECTLY AT ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING ANYTHING

Wait4it: IM GETTING NERVOUS

Turtlegay: so anyway guys I'd like to introduce you guys to my boyfriend his name is alex I love him he is great

Hamshot: and I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend his name is jacky he is a dirty turtle fucker and a nerd

Turtlegay: we've been together for 1 whole day and you still be dragging me like this???

Cinnamon roll: damn hammy you should change your skype name to hamshit instead

Turtlegay: OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

Hamshit: okay

Turtlegay: jeSUS THAT IS UNSETTLING

Cinnamon roll: more like unsettlingly accurate

Hamshit: tru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANTIC/ SHIPPY THINGS BUT
> 
> Y'know
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> It's 4am and I'm tired so peace out for now


	6. I am a poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hamshot: LOOK AT MY SON
> 
> Hamshot: PRIDE IS NOT THE WORD IM LOOKING FOR
> 
> Hamshot: THERE IS SO MUCH MORE INSIDE ME NOW"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be longer but it's been 6 chapters and iM ALREADY OUT OF IDEAS HELP

Cinnamon roll added Hamshot and Turtlegay to Pup pup

Cinnamon roll: hey alex,, john

Hamshot: yeah??

Turtlegay: wut

  
_Cinnamon roll sent puppup.png_

  
Cinnamon roll: how do you feel about this pup pup

Hamshot: hes a cUTE

Turtlegay: he is a good boy

Cinnimon roll: he is a nice pup pup,, yes??

Hamshot: yES HE IS GREAT PUP PUP

Cinnamon roll: okay good

  
ooo

  
[Group Lams should kiss]

  
Hercules: guys I’m lonely

Laf: omw

Hamshot: aaron get the car we’re going

Wait4it: ok I’m just not going to argue

Right Angle: wheres eliza

Laf: idk

Cinnamon roll: I’m just buying some things

Hamshot: Aren’t u coming to the herc party

Hercules: the heRC PARTY

Cinnamon roll: nah ill be there later

Laf: IM HERE OPEN THE DOOR

Hercules: WHATS THE PASSWORD

Laf: JKVR NHFGVHJKDFKJLDF

Hercules: CORRECT

Hercules: C’MON EVERYONE CATCH UP

Hercules: LAF HAS BEATEN YOU

Hamshot: we’re heaDING INSIDE

Right Angle: ME AND PEGGY ARE IN THE ELEVATOR GET ON OUR LEVEL  
  
Wait4it: r UDE

Turtlegay: I’m taking the stairs

Turtlegay: catch up

Hamshot: even more rUDE

Laf: angelica and peggy are here, we are getting the netflix we are leaving you behind

Turtlegay: I’m here now

Hamshot: WE’RE HERE

Turtlegay: ohh welcome babe i was waiting patiently for you

Hamshot: fake

Laf: GUYS LETS WATCH HERCULES

Hercules: YES LETS

And Peg: THATS CONFUSING BUT OKAY

Wait4it: guys i’d hate to ruin the excitement but

Wait4it: disney hercules isn’t on netflix

Laf: LIES

Hercules: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hamshot: FHGGHHGVVSTVNUFCSTGBJUTC G

Right Angle: do not worry my friends

Right Angle: I come prepared

And Peg: why do you have a bootleg of hercules on your laptop

Right Angle: because I come prepared

Hercules: thank you angelica,,, beautiful,,, goddess,, gift to this earth,,,

Right Angle: your welcome my child

And Peg: this is surprisingly convenient

Right Angle: peggy why are you having sudden revelations that's eliza's job

And Peg: she's not here though so I need to fill in that role

Right Angle: true

Right Angle: carry on

Hamshot: LETS WATCH NOW

Wait4it: jacky please control your boyfriend

Turtlegay: nah

Wait4it: he is gOING TO TIP THAT CHAIR OVER AND FALL

Hamshot: u never let me have fun aaron

Wait4it: THAT IS THE WRONG WAY TO SIT IN THE CHAIR

Hamshot: I AM VERY HYPER AT THIS MOMENT OKAY

Wait4it: HOW MANY

Hamshot: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

Wait4it: HOW MANY COFFEES DID YOU HAVE

Hamshot: AT LEAST 47

Turtlegay: aLEX WHAT THE FUVK

Hercules: CHILDREN CALM DOWN

Wait4it: HERCULES WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE AND YOU CAN HAVE CUSTODY OF THIS CHILD

Hercules: THATS OKAY BECAUSE IVE BEEN CHEATING ON U WITH LAFAYETTE

Wait4it: I KNEW THAT ALREADY U KISS HIM LIKE AT LEAST 3 TIMES A DAY

Laf: DONT BRING ME INTO THIS MAKE BELIEVE FAMILY DRAMA

Hamshot: AHHHHHH

Right Angle: MAYBE WE SHOULD WATCH LILO AND STITCH INSTEAD BECAUSE U GUYS SHOULD LEARN THAT OHANA MEANS FAMILY

And Peg: WHERE IS THE BATHROOM

Hercules: DOWN THE HALL TO THE LEFT

And Peg: THANKS

Right Angle: calm down or I'm adding g wash into the chat

Hamshot: please no

Wait4it: angelica please

Right Angle: don't test me

Turtlegay: we're not,,,,,have mercy

Hercules: I practice schuylerism and pray to eliza every day don't do this to me

Right Angle: you're off with a warning

And Peg: the movie is playing

Wait4it: wait this isn't the movie

Hamshot: this isn't hercules

Turtlegay: is this what I think it is

Laf: guys

Laf: **this is the bee movie**

Right Angle: y'all been played

Turtlegay: n o

Hamshot: wait

And Peg: I can't beelieve this

_  
Hamshot sent Stop.png_

  
Turtlegay: my trust has been violated

Laf: you downloaded the bee movie illegally and named it hercules_disney for this??

Right Angle: yes

Cinnamon roll: guys

Cinnamon roll: look out the window

Hercules: OKAy

Hercules: omg

Hamshot: what is it

Hamshot: OH SHIT

Turtlegay: rvhtfhutghhgfcv IT THAT WHAT I THINK IT IT IS

Hamshot: ITS THE PUP PUP

Turtlegay: WHATS HIS NAME

Cinnamon roll: I GOT HIM FOR U AND ALEX HIS NAME IS PHILLP

Laf: can I be the god parent

Turtlegay: YES!!

Hamshot: LOOK AT MY SON

Hamshot: PRIDE IS NOT THE WORD IM LOOKING FOR

Hamshot: THERE IS SO MUCH MORE INSIDE ME NOW

Turtlegay: IM A DAD NOW

Hamshot: I CANT AHHH THANK YOU ELIZA ILY

Cinnamon roll: WELCOME ILY2

Turtlegay: ILY3

Hercules: HE CAN STAY IN MY APARTMENT IT ALLOWS DOGS

Hamshot: YESSS

Hamshot: we're getting like 7 more animals

Turtlegay: Alex no

Hamshot: Alex yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His name is Phillip he is a pup pup and he probably barks super loud and annoys george eaker who lives upstairs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hamshot: i need Support™ 
> 
>  
> 
> Wait4it: alexander pls
> 
>  
> 
> Wait4it: ur making this much more dramatic than it is
> 
>  
> 
> Hamshot: Support™"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a procrasinator

 

Hamshot: his name is phillip, he is a pup pup

 

Hamshot: and he barks and goes ruff ruff

 

Hamshot: and he just turned 9

 

Hamshot: ur dog can do tricks but he can’t like mine

 

And Peg:  wut

 

Hamshot: he plays fetch and rUns with eliza

 

Cinnimon roll: yes

 

Hamshot: he wants a sister and he wants a little brother

 

Turtlegay: alex we’re not getting more dogs

 

Hamshot: his daddy is super dank

 

Wait4it: no he isn’t

 

Hamshot: un deux trios quatre cinq!!!!

 

Right Angle: omg

 

Right Angle: alex u can do better than that

 

Cinnimon roll: give him a break

 

Turtlegay: bb

 

Turtlegay: where r u

 

Hamshot: me and aaron r @ herc’s place so we can watch phillip while he’s buying shit

 

Right Angle: alex stop using aaron as ur personal uber

 

Hamshot: what no

 

Right Angle: ur using him for his car

 

Hamshot: lies and slander 

 

Wait4it: i don’t mind tbh

 

Hamshot: phillip supports me hes ruff ruffing

 

Wait4it: can u quiet ur mutt he is loud

 

Hamshot: wtf

 

Hamshot: whats ur damage

 

Wait4it: im a cat person

 

Hamshot: GASP

 

Turtlegay: i don’t want u near my son

 

Wait4it: dogs are loud and annoying and make me uncomfortable

 

Turtlegay: im filing a restraining order.

 

Wait4it: cats r nice and quiet

 

Laf: bich m-wash has a unneutered tomcat named hamilton and trust me they r anything but quiet

 

Hamshot: thats tru

 

Hamshot: they yell

 

Laf: i would be mad if washington wasnt my new father™ 

 

Hamshot: laf no

 

Turtlegay: #kinkshamed

 

Laf: i didnT MEAN IT LIKE THAT JACKY

 

Turtlegay: sure jan

 

Right Angle: his new daddy™

 

Laf: hikbijfdshdf

 

Laf: tbh i do this kind of stuff 2 u guys all the time i shouldve seen this coming

 

Cinnamon roll: kinkshamed

 

Cinnamon roll: same goes for alex

 

Hamshot: i’m noT HIS SON

 

Wait4it: i may or may have not have put up posters around campus starting a rumor that u were george washington’s only biological son

 

Hamshot: gfdkbjdfiuxrdoht

 

Hamshot: b uR R

 

Right Angle: its true isn’t it??

 

Turtlegay: i can’t believe gwash is my father-in-law

 

Hamshot: no my dad is like

 

Hamshot: somewhere???

 

Hamshot: probably being a dick

 

Hamshot: my dad was a dick

 

Wait4it: like father like son

 

Hamshot: wow aaron

 

Hamshot: low blow

 

Wait4it: are you crying

 

Hamshot: NO!

 

Turtlegay: aaron did u maKE MY BOYFRIEND CRY

 

Hamshot: i cri

 

Wait4it: I’m sorry do u want my blanket

 

Right Angle: human disaster aaron burr strikes back 

 

Wait4it: wELL IM SORRY

 

Turtlegay: babe do u need Support Pup Pictures™ 

 

Hamshot: no I’m okey my son is here

 

Hamshot: he is my support pup

 

Turtle: our son

 

Hamshot: our son 

 

Wait4it: r u ok now child

 

Hercules: i come home to a crying alex and all my blankets on the floor and popcorn an d w ha t

 

Hamshot: i need Support™ 

 

Wait4it: alexander pls

 

Wait4it: ur making this much more dramatic than it is

 

Hamshot: Support™

 

Hercules: just read through chat

 

Hercules: aaron,,,

 

Laf: I’m dead

 

Hercules: i can’t believe u would hurt our child like this

 

Wait4it: alexander ill give u a cookie

 

Hamshot: that won’t heal these wounds

 

Wait4it: rlly because i have it right here

 

Hamshot: forgiven

 

Cinnamon roll: ok but real talk guys

 

Cinnamon roll: i have a family gathering coming up

 

Cinnamon roll: and i am still young & single

 

Cinnamon roll: i need a boyfriend in 5 days

 

Hamshot: alright guys who will fake date eliza

 

Laf: not it

 

Wait4it: no way

 

Hercules: I’m busy

 

Turtlegay: I’m sure james is free

 

Cinnamon roll: g uys

 

Hamshot: i volunteer as tribute

 

Turtlegay: alex, no

 

Hamshot: ohana means family and family means no one allows someone else to be subject to “why aren’t u married yet” questions

 

Cinnamon roll: this is touching, considering that u can’t relate to this scenario

 

Cinnamon roll: because you are an orphan

 

Hamshot: rude

 

Turtlegay: he has a point

 

Turtlegay: ok eliza i give u the keys to my boyfriend for the family gathering

 

Cinnamon roll: this is touching

 

Hamshot: u cant just bid me off like this

 

Turtlegay: return him unscratched and unscathed

 

Cinnamon roll: i will take care of him

 

Wait4it: this is an odd exchange

 

Turtlegay: hey I’m just telling her the Terms of Service™

 

Hamshot: no don’t say it like that

 

Turtlegay: hfgibhibgdhjbudsghjb I DIDNT MEAN IT LIK E T H A T

 

Laf: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Hamshot: laf no 

 

Laf: laf ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yes

 

Wait4it: i regret this group chat daily

 

Hercules: same^

 

Right Angle: ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for fake dating my dudes


	8. Annoucement (not a chapter)

So this group chat fic has been left unfinished for a super long time. And while I love the feedback, the jokes, the (meme)ories of the fun time I had writing this, I'll have to put this fic down.

Don't worry though! No doubt I'll be making more Hamilton fics (With a side of other musicals and fandoms of course). And I'll probably be making a sister fic to this one.

So, with much graditude, I offically can say that "The Revolutionary Set" is now discontinued.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit either my main blog at smol-ghost-justice.tumblr.com or my musical side blog at broadwayghostie.tumblr.com for questions or w/e.


End file.
